Red Vs Blue 4 Rookies
by Rager Red and Green
Summary: What happens when Adam and Fiona 2 new rookies joined the blood gulch chronicles I am not good and summaries and this is my first one so I hope you enjoy and warning there will be more drama and romance then the original show so hope you like that suff. This is rated T because it is red vs blue and that is all you need to know FIXED
1. prologe

**RED VS BLUE ROOKIES**

**So I don't have anything to say other than enjoy and this is my first fanfic so no flames.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own red vs blue but I own my oc's Adam and Fiona.**Adam leaned his head against the side of the truck his yellow armor glowing in the sun he and some other rookie they were headed for Blood gulch to join their red allies. The way Vic had described the base and battle it sounded like some terrific war but Adam saw the list of other people enrolled to this sector. Let's just say he didn't know if Adam would be punished or tested by the red army.

Right now Adam just wanted the other rookie to just shut up already the rookie "_Donut was that his name?"_ had talked the entire trip there. Adam decided that he should turn on his radio maybe if he turned up the volume high enough the static (about the only thing that his radio could pick up) might drown out this rookie's constant blabbing. Suddenly he picked up something on the radio. Adam sat up and hushed the rookie so he could listen to the radio.

On the other end of the radio wave there was a voice… a girl's voice but the only thing he could make out from the static was "can you keep a secret" the voice sounded worried for something who was that girl and what is she trying to keep secret the rookie called out "were here, were here." With that Adam ready to get out and meet his new "allies".

POV Fiona

Fiona put on her dark green helmet she didn't want the others to see her feminine face and hair. Fiona needed to keep her gender a secret from the other blue soldiers all except for Caboose he already knew her from military training. She need to make Sure her gender was hidden for 2 reasons 1 she wouldn't be treated as equal if they knew she was a girl and 2 there were only boys at this base so she didn't want to be hit on every 5 seconds.

Fiona and Caboose's jeep pulled up to the base Fiona looked for the other soldiers but it was as if the place was utterly deserted. "Where is everyone" Fiona asked "Maybe they are around the back" Caboose remarked "sure let's take look around". The two walked to the other side of the base. "_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad" _Fiona thought but of course she couldn't have been more wrong.

**YAY hope you enjoyed the first chapter and yes Fiona will be paired with Adam but she will be paired with some one else to and so will Adam but there still going to be the Random weirdness of the real series just with a bit of drama. Sorry no oc's for this story. Other then Adam and Fiona of course**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Ranger here I wrote this chapter before I posted the first chapter so if you guys have any comments I will see them soon but I will have honorable mentions if someone does helps me edit **_Caboose walks in "um are you done because I think I killed Church with the"_** Shut up Caboose you'll give it away…. Wait that isn't for a few more chapters…. you killed Church behind schedule! **_"Oh sorry"_** Just review and stuff.**

Adam's POV

Adam walked in to the red base and nearly pukes the inside smelled of alcohol but the rookie didn't notice most likely he either didn't care or couldn't even smell it. Adam had a very advance sense of smell mainly for alcohol he had grown up without knowing it excited but when Adam was first exposed to it he hated it and now wanted to destroy it. The Rookie pointed to a staircase "maybe they're up on the roof." Adam nodded "sure let's go see" Adam actually just wanted to get some fresh air

The rookie was the first up the staircase "hello sirs" two soldiers standing atop the base turned around to face the rookie. "Umm I was told to come to blood gulch and check in with whoever was in charge The orange armored one explained "sorry but sarge is at command nobodies in charge until he gets back." Then the one in maroon armor turned toward the orange armored one "sorry to tell you but sarge put me in charge until he got back he said that if I had any trouble to" he cleared his throat "getting the warthog and crush your head like a tomato can." There was a short pause "that is the worse impression I have ever heard" Adam thought that maybe the two had forgotten about the new soldiers but the maroon one turned toward Adam and the rookie " so what's your stories" the other rookie answered first

"Private Donut reporting for duty sir. Ready to fight some aliens." Then Adam answered "Private Adam reporting for duty I specialize in engineering, first aid, and sharpshooting." Then the orange armored guy spoke up "couple of things rookies one private Donut? Secondly you're an overachieve" Adam was about to retaliate to the remark when he continued "and thirdly red armor" Donut responded "well it is the red standard armor" "listen only two people were standard armor officers and recruits and since you aren't trying to gut me like a fish you're not an officer" "well how do I get a different colored armor" suddenly Adam smelled something Alcohol time for the grenade.

Fiona's POV

Caboose and Fiona walked around the base to see the only two other soldiers staring at a tank "Um whatcha doing" the lighter blue one didn't even turn to talk to them "shut up were enjoying the moment" Fiona found it hard to keep her voice deep they had no right to ignore them. "you're just going to stand there and ignore us instead of introducing yourselves" but they didn't listen and just kept staring at the tank "you know what I can blow up the whole god#### world with this thing" "is that really the only the only thing you ###holes can think of right now" Fiona nearly screamed how could anyone be that stupid this was turning out worse than she had imagined.

Adam's POV

All the soldiers were looking down on what was left of a flaming cooler "what was that about" the orange one screamed at Adam who replied without looking at the man "what happens when I'm around beer" the Maroon one turned toward Adam "that is one way to stop Grif's drinking problem Adam I think I like you already my name's Simmons and he's Grif" Donut came over to them "hey do I have to do anything". Simmons turned toward Donut okay I have a special mission for you."

**Now this is where the story starts changing problem in the next chapter. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the last chapters I didn't check the grammar and stuff so now that I did were going to do this thing right and it is still my first fanfic and I am just getting the hang at this so sorry and enjoy the story**

**-Fiona POV-**

One of the blue soldiers turned from the tank to face Fiona "so now that's over who are you guys" finally Fiona thought "I'm Fio…..Finn" _did I really almost blow my cover just like that_ she thought as the other soldier stared at her for a couple of seconds "ok my name Church and you are" he turned toward caboose "private Caboose sir." Then the other solider whispered something into Church's ear Fiona couldn't make out what they were saying Church then spoke again "alright rookies were going to give you the most important jobs here at blood gulch blue base Caboose ask first "what is that?" "You go into the base and stand at the flag and wait for the commander to get here" "That sounds boring" the other solider chipped in "don't worry he said he was coming and he could be here in ether an hour or three weeks" Fiona was shocked "three weeks why would we stand there for three weeks" "so we don't have to deow" the other solider had been elbowed in the gut by Church "shut it Tucker."

Fiona could tell what they were up too they were trying to get rid of Fiona and Caboose so they could fiddle around with the tank Caboose was obviously fooled because he was now headed for the base but Fiona wasn't "I know what you guys are up too" both men turned around "what" "your trying to get rid of us because you think that were just some scared rookies but I've driven a tank before" she walked passed them and entered the tank. "And….." she stopped and stared at her feet. Church looked in "and?" "Why does this tank have 6 peddles if there are only 4 directions" she decided to press them all and none of the peddles did anything. She sat there baffled "Now how are we going to pick up chicks!" Tucker shouted

-Later-

Fiona was about to give up they had been at this for a while and they were all still stumped by the 6 peddles. She and the other soldiers herd Caboose call from the base "hay the commander came and he took the flag." Church turned toward the rookie already annoyed and frustrated by the tank situation "_GOOD FOR YOU" _Then Fiona realized what just happened "wait Church the guy you shouted at earlier he wasn't Caboose was he" Church took a while to process "####". All of them ran from the tank and clamored up the stairs. Church picked up his sniper rifle and pointed it towered the path to the red base "so you just gave this guy are flag" Caboose looked confused "was that bad" "no next time just help he blow up the whole base.

Tucker pointed off into the distance "there, there he is" "got him, dang just missed he's dodging my bullets. Wait he's wearing red that means he's their sergeant." Tucker turned toward church "that's how he was able to slip by our defenses" "I think Finn said he was the guy I yelled at" Fiona nodded "mm hum." "Alright screw this Tucker, Finn you and me will use the tele porter rookie you stay here." Tucker stepped away from the portal "no way am I going into that thing" "we don't have time for that why would they get us tele porter that doesn't work" "why would they send us a tank that we can't drive" "we tested it" "and the rocks were covered in black stuff." "That's It I almost hate to do this to you" Church pointed his gun at Tucker the other man sighed and just walked in the tele porter.

There was a long pause "yea lets not use the tele porter" Fiona walked away from the tele porter "don't worry Tucker probably in limbo or something." The two ran from the base leaving Caboose to defend it.

**Yea 3 chapter done and I'm almost done with the 5****th**** episode of Red vs Blue.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright I didn't get to put as much story as I wanted in the last chapter but this should be one should **_Yes and I'm happy that I didn't k…_**jumps on top of and gags caboose READ NOW.**

Adam POV

Adam was polishing a shot-gun when Grif sat up in his spot looking through the sniper rifle. "You see something" "It's Donut" Adam sat up "And?" "I think he has the blue's flag" Adam got up and Simmons turned toward Adam "I'll get the warthog Adam come with me, Grif stay here and cover us with the sniper." All Adam could think of was how such a dumb### like Donut get the flag?

Fiona POV

Fiona and Church caught up with the red sarge and Church yelled at him "freeze" the sarge turned around and sniped back "what are you doing shooting at me. You could have hit me." "Can it don't try to play stupid with me sarge I know who you are!" "I just got here 2 hours ago and I'm not a Sargent I'm a Private" Fiona joined in "what you're not the Sargent" "That's what I just said" "oh ya you just walked in when we weren't looking" Suddenly Tucker jumped out of the portal in-between them yelling " three" The Private looked at him "who is this guy?" Fiona turned toward Tucker "back from limbo I see."

Then Tucker turned his attention to the red "Freeze Sarge" "will you stop calling me Sarge. I'm a Private" The sarge is a Private?" "Oh my god the tele porter sent me back in time" both blues gave an exasperated sigh.

Later

Fiona was tired of Tucker's conspiracy theories "shut up Tucker you were stuck in LIMBO not the future." Tucker looked at her "oh….. Wait Limbo for how long" "5 minutes" "aw I thought I could change the future." Church looked around "where the #### is that song coming from" Fiona looked around too noticing the music out of nowhere a jeep jump over the hill chasing the blues up the cliff. "RUN" bullets shot across from the Jeep Fiona, Church, and Tucker nearly didn't make it to the rocks.

Adam

"What the heck is going on here?" Donut turned toward Adam "I don't know myself." "How did you get the flag?" "I asked for it" "That worked!?" "I guess" "now why don't you get the flag back to our base" "right" Donut started run for the blue base "Our base is the other way" "I knew that."

Fiona

"So what now" Fiona looked at Church "I guess we just wait here It's got to run out of bullets eventually" 2 hours later "my god does that thing ever run out of bullets" Tucker turned toward him "I think they're using rocks now… In hindsight we should have taken the tank with us" "what good is tank if no one knows how to drive it?" "I can see how hiding behind a rock is a better strategy" "well ya but" Fiona interrupted "stop arguing and help me find a way out of here"

Adam

"SIMMONS" Simmons jumped off the tank "man! that thing is loud!" "WHAT" "let's sneak around to see if we can draw them out" "OKAY" the two walked around the cliff and came to a spot that was too steep to climb up Simmons looked at Adam "why did we come here again" "well it was worth a shot" the two turned to see a tank behind them "was that there a second ago" they heard beeping coming from the tank "RUN" Adam shouted. A blast whooshed by them and nearly shot them but went over them and blew up the jeep. The two ran away screaming profanities as they were being bombarded by cannon fire.

Fiona

Church stepped out from behind the rock and out looked out towered the tank "Hay guys I think the rookie's driving the tank" "maybe it's not safe I mean he can't have learned all the tank's functions" Fiona stated a bit worried for his safety… as their makeshift leader of course "hay rookie where'd you learn how to drive that thing" Fiona heard the tank's robotic voice "new target acquired" Fiona's heart dropped. Church stood there "what did it say?" Fiona without thinking jumped out from the rock and pushed Church down the less steep side of the cliff and both were sent tumbling down and there helmets flew off. After Church caught his breath the first thing he could register was "YOU'RE A GIRL"

**So if any of you wonder why he didn't notice till now is because she is like Tex and has boy armor and a voice modulator which doesn't matter because now her helmets off so bye.**


	5. Chapter 4

-Fiona POV-

Fiona looked up at Church he had rolled on top of her during the tumble. "I'm sorry I didn't want to" She was cut off by cannon fire overhead. They both got up remembering that a crazy tank was about to blow them up. They ran across the box canyon heading for red base cannon fire going off almost directly behind them both to busy running to realize whose base they were heading to. When they came close to the base the ground next to the door exploded and they flew into the base. Fiona lay on the floor her ears were ringing and she couldn't hear anything. She watched as a yellow armored walked down the ramp to face her.

-Adam's POV-

Adam had just got back from running form the tank and within about 5 minutes two blues were now laying on the floor of the base. He kneeled down to check on the blue closest to him. "You alright" The blue girl looked back at him clearly she hadn't heard him. "What did you say?" Adam raised his volume to match her "I said are you alright" she nodded. "How about him is he alright" She looked at the other blue solider he sat up "ow what the heck first we lose our flag now we get shot at by our own tank" the girl turned back toward Adam now speaking in a regular volume voice. "He'll be fine" suddenly Grif appeared at the top of the ramp "Adam what are you doing we need your help up here" Adam shouted back "yah well I got these blues to deal with so can't you do something for once." Grif in raged shouted back "last time I checked people don't help the other side of a war." "Well if they die you'll clean them up" The girl looked at him shocked Grif called back "ok but if we die I'll blame you."

Adam helped the girl to her feet "Now you guys stay here and we'll take care of the tank" Adam climbed up the ramp. He looked over to see Grif and Simmons they weren't really doing anything but watch as the tack shot at something. "What are you doing" Simmons whipped around "what are you doing stay with the blues down there to make sure they done take anything." BOOM the sound of the explosion explained why Adam had left. "So why aren't you taking care of the tank? It's going to blow up our base. Grif responded to that question "well. It's just focused on the jeep right now but just in case we called Sarge. for an air strike. Almost on cue some ships swooped down from the sky and a trail of explosions destroyed the tank but the blue inside it got out in time.

-Fiona POV-

Fiona and Church were moved to a room that looked like it should be common military bedroom. Adam (The red that took them there) said that it was a makeshift brig considering the reds never got a brig. They had been moved here because they were considered prisoner but considering the alternatives she was fine with how it turned out. She was sitting on her bed to the right of the room and Church was standing in the back left corner of the room. He interrupted the silence with a question "why did you disguise yourself as a boy?" she looked up at him she looked up at him "because I knew that there were only men at this base and I didn't think the being hit on every 5 seconds is very productive for war"

They both had there helmets of so Fiona could see the frown of disappointment "Is that it because I wouldn't have hit on you." "Well I" he smiled "was it because you didn't want us to know you are Caboose's girlfriend" she glared at him. "Caboose is just a friend he is not my type." "So what is your type?" Fiona paused then Church's radio went off on the other end was Tucker. "Hay Church, you there, Church." Church placed a hand on the button of his radio. "Alright Tucker I'm here what do you want." "Oh Church your alive" Church yelled back into the radio getting increasingly angrier at Tucker as the conversation went on "just shut up if there isn't anything important you have to tell me." "Oh yah we called for help back at blue command. There sending us a freelancer" "wait what's his name?" "I think it was Tex


	6. Chapter 5

-Adam-

Adam was sitting down on the floor atop the base his helmet to the side of him. It was so hot that Adam thought he would die of heat stroke if he were out running around now it made since why this war wasn't going anywhere because it was too hot at midday to do anything. Adam picked up one of his two new magnums and shot to the right of him. A gunshot and glass breaking sounded and then Grif came storming over to Adam. "Why do you have to kill all my alcohol stashes?!" Adam didn't care "because if you get tipsy while on duty we'll all get killed." "Well I can have one beer right" Donut came to the top of the ramp "hey guys whatcha doing." Both men stopped arguing as they saw the armor the rookie was wearing it was pink as in pink pink. It took a couple seconds for Adam to say anything.

"I had some suspicions but PINK armor" Donut look annoyed by the comment "not pink lightish red" Adam was about to make another comment when almost as if out of no were a sticky grenade was stuck to the side of Donut's new helmet "uh what are you guys looking at" The grenade went off and Adam couldn't hear anything Grif and Simmons both ran around in circles shooting the air. The ringing in Adam's ears kept him from hearing what they were saying Donut was unconscious and Adam watched as Sarge entered the base form the other side. Why is this army so bad that almost all solider can be sent into disarray with one grenade.

-Fiona-

Fiona was sitting on the bed next to Church when they heard an explosion coming from somewhere on the upper floor. Both of them shot up Fiona out of surprise Church out of anger. "I told those idiots not to get Tex involved!" Then as if on cue a black helmeted head appeared in the door frame "So what situation did you get yourself in this time Church" Fiona noted that the man's voice was too deep for it to be natural. Church continued "shut up Tex get us out of here" Tex bent down to get a closer look at the lock when smack. A shot gun slammed on to Tex and he fell to the ground. On the other side of the door was the red team's Sarge "take that you blue scum." Fiona sat back down "well there goes that option" "Church sighed at least she won't be able to kill Tucker and Caboose now. Fiona paused "Wait did you say she?"

-Later-

"So your saying that the whole time Tex was your ex" a bewildered Tucker screamed "yea Tucker she was" "that's hot" "shut up Tucker" after Church briefed Fiona on Tex and his relationship they were now explaining it to Tucker. Tucker continued "hay did you tell Finn that we have a girl now?" Church paused "wait you didn't know that Finn is also a girl…Named Fiona" Tucker remained silent for a whole 10 seconds before he spoke again "I lost sooo much pick up line time" Fiona pitched in "That is why I DIDN'T tell you I was a girl." "Come on babe you'd love the Tucker experience" Caboose's popped up on the radio "sorry but I like Fiona and she likes me so step off please" Tucker entered in the conversation again "oh yah I was about to ask you Caboose about that you kept murmuring Finn and love I just thought you were gay" Fiona had enough of this "I hate of you all" she turned off the radio Church looked at her then spoke back into the radio "get back to the plan" he turned off his radio and looked back at her. "Sorry about that they well uh um" Church didn't know what to say "I wouldn't have hit on you" Fiona looked up at him "well you" she paused it hurt her a little deep down to say it but "you have Tex"

Church looked at her "wait are you jealous of Tex" she looked away he continued to stare at her "look I like you and all but I don't like Tex either it's just I'm not getting into any relationships till I feel like I can protect them." She looked up at him "alright I'll just wait and see what happens" before another word is said a solider in pink armor walked down the stairs. He started to unlock the door "well guys Sarge wants me to get you to tell us were you're getting new freelance" he was cut off by a kick to the face. Fiona was ready for that. Church looked at her standing over the red's knocked out body "nice kick" Fiona nodded and left hopefully Tucker and Caboose were still distracting the reds.

**DRAMMA BOMB Will Fiona and Church end up together instead or will Church still want to be with Tex also will Tex kill everybody because of this… most likely the last one.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I've think I'll right the story with more points of views then Adam and Fiona for example**

-Church's POV-

Church ran up the way to the main room of the base stopping just before he got there just in case there was a guard there. He slowly peered around the corner and saw the maroon one standing guard of Tex. Fiona came up behind Church. "Is in there" Fiona asked. Church nodded. Fiona looked over "so now what?" he guard held out his gun "Who's there." Church glared at Fiona and she put a hand on her visor out of course of habit. Church looked around the corner the maroon guy was turned around looking for something else. Church took advantage of this small opportunity and came up to the maroon guy. The guard was about to turn around when Church beat him in the back of the head with Church's gun and the guard fell to the ground calling out "ack the back of my head."

Church looked expectantly at Tex "well" Tex stared back "What" "What do you mean what you're supposed to say thanks for saving me" "Well you already owe me" "Not killing me doesn't mean you owe" Fiona stopped the bickering "let's just call it even and get out of here before the reds find us" as if on que the red's sergeant came down the ramp. "What is going on down here Simmons?" He looked out on the scene "I'll get you yaw blues" he exclaimed as the three soldiers ran out of the base. Church turned on his radio "Caboose Tucker we need cover fire" on the other end Caboose responded "Alright let me take care of it" Church ran a little ways so they could get the Red's Sarge into Caboose's view. Church smiled as gunshot sounded but almost at the same time he felt a pain in his chest. He dropped to the ground and Tex turned around "she said something but he didn't know what" both the girls came over to him as he blacked out.

-Adam's POV-

Adam and Girf watched as two bullets shot both Church and Sarge. "Well that's it for Sarge." Grif remarked. Adam without thinking jumped off the roof and ran over to Sarge. Grif sighed and ran after Adam. When they arrived at the scene it looked really hopeless Adam studied the wound. It was a head shot wound. Grif came over to him "what are we going to do" Adam turned toward him "I don't know" Grif bent down Adam got back a stared questionably at him "What are you doing this is serious." Grif stopped to take off his helmet "we got to at least try CPR" Adam nodded sure. He looked over to the blues. For some reason even though they were on opposite sides Adam hoped that both Sarge and Church survived this.

-Fiona's POV-

Fiona was looking down onto Tex she was operating on Church. Tex stopped she rapped the wound in emergency materials that all armorer standard armorer has. At least that was what Tex had said but Fiona didn't have anything like that. Tex stood up "hopefully he'll be fine but we need to carry him to the base. Fiona nodded her thoughts were else were what if Church didn't survive. Who would lead blue team if he did and what will happen to Caboose? He shot the bullet that wounded Church.

Will the team ever be the same again?


	8. Chapter 7

-Tex's POV-

Tex with the help of Fiona lowered Church onto the bed. Tex felt a pang of sadness in her heart to see Church like that but she ignored it and started to leave the room. Fiona stopped her "where are you going" Tex turned back to face the private "without proper medical supplies that's all we can do for now" Fiona looked at Church "but until the medic we'll take shifts checking on him. You can take the first shift while I fix the tank just tell me if anything happens." Fiona nodded and as Tex walked out of the base she realized what she had taken for granted when dumping Church. Hopefully now she could fix that mistake

-Later-

Tex slide out from under the tank she looked over toward the base, nothing yet good. Then her attitude changed when Tucker came up behind her. "Hello Tex" "Hell is right" Tex murmured under her breath. Tucker continued not hearing her words. "I was wondering what would happen if Church died. Tex would have snapped his neck right then and there if he wasn't paying her. Instead she shot him in the foot and he fell over in pain "what did you do that for it was just a hypothetical question" He screamed. "And that was you hypothetical answer except to your head." "I get the point" Tucker got up and limped away. Tex didn't want anything to do with these guys she was only here for Church and for the money.

Tex continued her work and connected the last few wires and re applied the panel now the tank was fully operational Tex hopped into the tank now all she had to do was blast the red base to pieces get Church to a hospital and get out of this dumb box canyon. As soon as Tex armed the cannon she heard Fiona shout in the distance. "Tex above you" Tex looked up just in time for a sticky grenade land smack dab on the visor of her helmet she got out of the tank and threw her helmet behind her just before it went off.

-Just before Simmons's POV-

Simmons stared angrily at Lopez. The now Mexican robot was doing fixing the jeep normally Simmons do would be fine with that but just because Lopez was a robot Sarge strait up ignored Simmons and wouldn't even let Simmons help Lopez. Adam came over to Simmons "Wow. You do not like that robot do you." Simmons whipped around "of course I don't like him I could do everything that he dose but Sarge just ignores me" Adam nodded "me to but I have an idea to get rid of Lopez" Simmons followed Adam into the base "what's your plan" Adam pulled a flash drive out of the red base main computer and held it up. "With this flash drive I got a code so that next time activates his quick code to make Lopez hit Griff Instead it'll make Lopez go crazy. Simmons looked in shock at Adam "where did you learn how to do that. Adam replied "at military school I mainly used it for pranks."

Sarge called down from the roof "Simmons, Adam, Grief, and Lopez get your butts up here now we need all hands on deck. Both men climbed the ramp to the roof. Sarge turned "does anyone have the sniper rifle." Grif climbed up "I got it Sarge" he said sounding exasperated. They looked out on the canyon and Simmons needed to know what they were looking for Simmons asked and Sarge sounded as if it was plain as day. "Simple the blues are trying to rebuild their tank and we got to stop it before it is fully operational" "you might not need to worry about that" Girff reported "and why is that solider" "because it already is fixed." Donut stepped back a bit "don't worry I got this." Donut pulled his arm back and threw a sticky grenade it fell though the air and landed right inside the tank. Sarge cheered and Simmons congratulated Donut. "Nice throw and I think you got that freelance girl!" Then Sarge called out to Lopez screw grif and like that Lopez was off running for the blue base never to be seen again. Hopefully

-Fiona POV-

Fiona ran out to Tex "Tex are you alright" the freelancer slowly got on her feet. "Yah just scratched up." Fiona smiled "that's good." Then Tex looked at Fiona what about Church. Fiona smiled "he told me to get you he said that he'll be fine now" Tex "nodded that's good." Fiona looked at the now flaming tank. "Where's your helmet?" Tex looked over to "never mind that I don't need it anymore."

**So that is the end to Season 1 10-11 more to go **** but still this is fun to write so next time there'll be Doc and I'll get into the true parings between Fiona Adam and give Tex and Church some time together too.**


	9. Chapter 8

-Church's POV-

Church was standing on top of the blue base. He internally sighed with disappointment. It had been a month after the day he got shot and nothing exiting had happened since. He decided he would me more useful helping Fiona and Caboose with the robot. 3 weeks before they found it in a random cave it had fallen down into the cave from a hole in the roof. Church climbed down to the bottom floor there he saw Fiona standing off to the side while Caboose talked to the robot. Church decided to ask Fiona about the robot. "So Fiona how is the reprogramming going." Fiona looked as disappointed as Church felt "sorry but Caboose has still not been able to get the robot to help us and I don't know how to reprogram him." Church nodded they had tried everything they could think of and from what they could tell by using the Spanish to English dictionary he had no problem with helping them just not in battle or tec because he wanted to try things outside his programing.

Then Tucker came down stairs to see Church "Hay there's a guy outside what should I do?" Tucker asked Church sighed "Is he red or blue?" Tucker looked back out and came back down to tell Church. "He's Purple" "Wait what?!" Church screamed he climbed up to see this purple guy. When he got there Tucker was already talking to him. "I'm here in response to your request for a medic." He explained Church felt a bit angry how late this guy was they had managed to heal their own wounds but it would have been a lot easier to do that with a medic or at least more medical supplies. "Well you're a month late and I'm feeling a lot better" Church explained then Doc asked another question. "What about the other one" "yah she is over there 6 feet down" Doc turned around "What?" he looked over to were Church had told Tex to dig a trench.

-Adam-

Adam stared into the hole he had just dug suddenly a voice above him spoke "what are you doing?" Adam looked up to see Simmons "Oh. Sorry I was looking into this hole I dug it assuming that I'll find some sort of aqueduct considering we have no water but I found some sort of a cave" Adam stood up "and I don't have a good enough view to gauge how high above the floor we are." Simmons looked at the hole. "Maybe we could dig a bigger hole" Adam shook his head "that could compromise the stability of the ground around us could fall in to. I think we should just leave it for now." Then they heard Sarge call them for a staff meeting.

-Tucker-

Tucker was bored with this getting to know you stuff with Doc and almost as if on que a bullet whizzed by his head then they all turned around when they herd the red's Sarge call out "Charge" all the blues ran for cover Caboose and Fiona came up from the base "what is going on" Fiona called over to Church Tucker answered "The reds are attacking take cover I don't know what I would do if we lost the only girl that I can hit on" he had tried to hit on Tex but he got shot in the foot Fiona called back "Shut up" Tucker sighed and was brought back as a machine gun shot between them. Church looked over his teammates they were all most literally stuck between a rock and a hard place. Then Tucker saw Church stand up "Wait we surrender you guys win."


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry it took longer for me to make a new chapter I visited my grandma soooooo oops well this chapter is up now.**

-Adam/Church POV-

_"Surrender? Did the blues just surrender?" _Adam thought to himself Sarge walked out of cover and called back to Church "Then we get to kill you all and take you base!" "NO" Church called back. Church was had to think of something to keep his team from getting killed. "We got to negotiate the terms of our surrender. We give you something and in return you give us something and we call it even." Sarge looked back at his troops expecting them to suggest something. "Maybe we could get some water?" Adam asked Sarge shook his head like it was some random rookie suggestion and turned back around "Whatcha got. Church looked around for something expendable "we have a medic." Simmons stepped out "we already have a medic" Adam raised his hand "over here!" Sarge perked up "Do you have our robot he ran toward your base?"

Church looked back they hadn't gone far with the robot so "Shure but well throw in the medic if you can replace him!" Sarge wiped to face Adam. It took Adam a couple seconds for Adam to connect the dots but when he did he hated Sarge more than ever "No you are not trading me for some information and a random medic!" Sarge looked at Adam and said in a somber voice. "We got to trade something or I'll never see Lopez aging." Adam sighed and walked up to where Sarge was standing then Adam remembered he pulled out Lopez's Manuel out to the blues "we'll take the medic for the robot's intrusion manual." Sarge tried to snach it from Adam "How did you get that I threw it away while finishing Lopez. Church ignored the two fighting red to talk to Doc "well looks like you're going to red base" Doc shrugged "I was going there anyway

-Later Adam-

Sarge was now chewing Adam out for "taking one's own needs over the team's needs" but Adam didn't care he didn't want to be held prisoner just so that a nameless medic and robot could take his place. When Sarge finished he looked over to where Grif was keeping track of the new prisoner "What are you pansies talking about over there!?" The medic called back "Oh nothing I don't even like this guy." Now Adam really didn't care about what Sarge was saying. Sarge with his lecture finished began to talk to Simmons to see if they could come up with a plan. Adam walked over to the medic and Grif. "Why did you do that?" Adam asked "what are you talking about?" "Being in the army has shown me one thing. It's that you take what friends you can get because you're going to need them."

-Tucker POV-

Tucker pulled out the robot manual after the reds left with Doc the blues got Lopez on the roof to at least work on him just for a little bit. Tucker stared at the manual but some of the pages were missing so it was hard to figure some of it out but the basic idea was still there. Church stood next to Tucker "So what should we do first" Tucker flipped though the manual "There's a switch that dose something." Tucker stated but he saw he looked at where it was and was a lot less excited about finding it. "Well what does it do and where is it?" "I don't have the part that says what it does but I know where it is." "THEN FLIP IT" Church shouted. "No you flip it" Tucker showed the diagram. Church sighed "It's not even real it's a robot" "You don't know that!" Church shook his head and kneeled down to try and flip the switch. Church tried for a bit but it didn't even budge "it must be stuck" he pulled it some more and both of them suddenly heard a shout from behind them "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" both men turned around to see the girls standing there.

Tucker felt mortified by what had just happened but Church looked totally calm "Hay. Maybe you girls could help us with this." Fiona and Tex just walked away. Tucker was ready to join them then Church got it flipped. "Nice now what"

-Adam POV-

Adam was storming away when all of the sudden the Jeep jerked away form it's parking spot and hit Doc he flipped over the window screen and fell right into the driver's seat.


	11. Chapter 10

-Adam-

Adam starred at the Jeep as its motor purred "good car" was all he could say before the jeep launched forward at Adam. It just barely missed Adam and slammed into Sarge "ouch what in Hell's name is going on." Doc looked out the side window "this isn't me it's the jeep." Adam his shock wearing off walked over to the front of the jeep "Grif, Simmons help me get the jeep off of Sarge and Doc don't touch anything." But just before he could start pushing the turret on top of the jeep went off and Adam dropped to the ground to avoid the spray of bullets "DOC" he shouted. The medic shouted back in reply "That wasn't me" "I'm Starting to doubt that" Adam army crawled to the door of the jeep he opened it and got in. Doc turned toward Adam "I'm not doing this" Adam just angrily pulled out what he wanted out of a compartment in his armor.

It was a small gray box that was slightly bigger than his hand. Many wires protruded in and out of its grey shell and had a tiny screen on the front and a key pad. "What are you going to do with that? " Doc asked. Adam clicked a couple of buttons and plugged the box into the jeep. The turret stopped spinning and Sarge sighed a sigh of relief. "Get out" Adam said not looking at Doc. "but" Doc mumbled "Get out!" Adam shouted "You nearly killed my leader so we're going to give you back to the blues and you better not coming back!"

-Grif's POV-

Grif walked by Adam they had been told to take the Doc back to his base and Grif had some questions to ask Adam. "Alright how did you shut down the jeep" Grif asked Adam pulled it out and explained. "It's just a hacker I found it lying around the base. I can use it to hack anything that it can plug into like the jeep." Grif nodded then decided to get to the deeper question "What did you mean by the military has taught me you need all the friends you can get?" Adam looked down making Grif worried and he held his hands out. "Sorry if that was too personal for you don't have the answer if" Adam interrupted Grif "I don't know" Adam looked at Grif "I don't remember having any problems with my friends it just came out." The rest of the way was silent until they got to blue base. The blues were already on top of the base so Grif decided to just call up to them "HAY BLUES" the blue with the lightest colored armor looked down onto the two red soldiers. "What do you guys want" "To trade back we don't want Doc anymore you can have him" Church looked behind him then looked back "Sorry he's you problem now we don't really care."

They walked away from the base with Doc right behind them "So are we going back to the base?" we asked like a little kid. Grif turned around "we're going back you stay away." "But were will I go?" he asked and they started to walk away "not red base" they were far enough away so Doc had to shout "But Grif I thought we were friends!" Grif stopped and looked straight at Doc "I'm sorry but you're not really popular right now so I hope you can understand.

-Tex-

Tex walked up to Church he was staring out over the canyon and the reds walked away from the base "What did those guys want" she asked "Nothing" he said then Tex remembered what she was about to say "You know your besty Caboose?" she said. "He not really my besty he just tells people he is" Church snapped "well I think he has O'Malley" Tex said blankly Church looked at her "how can you tell?" Church ask now interested Tex looked down the stairs remembering when she walked on him ranting about how to kill all of them. "Just a hunch" she turned back to Church and now was his turn to ask the question "what would happen if he does have O'Malley?" "I have a plan to take care of that." She replied.


	12. Chapter 11

Caboose stood by Sheila talking to the tank switching from being nice regular Caboose to O'Malley. Church was listening to what Caboose was saying though his radio. The good thing is that in order for O'Malley to interact with Caboose he needed to keep his radio on at all time. Church shut off his radio, he had heard all that he needed too for a good guess that O'Malley infected Caboose. "Your right what do we need to do." He said looking over to Tex. She had been listening to Caboose as well. "Well first we tell the others more about my plan then we go in. Just before they had told Tucker and Fiona about their suspicions, Tucker was relived to find out that it wasn't just him noticing a sudden and violent change in Caboose's behavior but Fiona need proof that Caboose was being affected so they just needed to just patch the radio recording over to Fiona and she'll be on board. "So what is your plan?" Church asked. So far she had only told him bit and pieces but he was mostly in the dark. Tex looked over to Caboose then back to Church "Fiona and Tucker head over to Red team and find a way to shut off their radios while we stay here and infiltrate Caboose's mind with these. Tex held out a small round devise that glowed a bright green on the front and wires on the back. "What is that?" he asked staring at the green light. It felt like he was being pulled into it. Tex explained "A device that allows humans to connect to an AI's main frame. They were made so that people could make sure the AI didn't rebel against us. I got these off some works at the project I used to work for." Church looked at her questioningly "Why would you take that?" he asked. Tex tone dropped down as she thought of past events and said "It was for a friend that needed help." Church decided to stop there. For now they needed to tell Tucker and Fiona there part of the plan.

-Later-

Fiona sat thinking she had just been briefed about the plan and had no idea how to get the reds to turn off their radios. The Reds wouldn't do it if she just told them but maybe if she did something to make them turn it off. Fiona's thoughts were interrupted by tucker came over to her "Fiona why don't we take the tank!"

-With Church and Tex-

Church followed Tex as they slowly advanced behind Caboose he was talking to O'Malley about something then Tex shouted now and they got the jump on Caboose and placed the green devices to Caboose's helmet. Almost instantly the world seemed to disappear and reform into a large and vary empty room. He stop and looked around did it work? He turned around to see Tex suddenly appear and she looked at him. "Did it work he asked" Tex looked around "yes but why are we here?" Church tilted his head giving Tex a questioning look "Didn't we want to be in Caboose mind." Tex absentmindedly nodded. "Yah but this is the unused part of his mind we were supposed to be in the largest section of his memories. They both paused for a couple seconds remembering whose mind this was and came to a similar conclusion. This was the main part of his mind emptiness.

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I'll try to do it more regularly but it I will not be able to update as fast as I did before but that is not bad because I'm starting a new fanfic sooner or later call one truth one lie one game which will be a mc and hunger games cross over so I hope this fanfic doesn't go under hiatus again**


End file.
